mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|Lesson Zero Pie for you too S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Group Cheering S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Magic Duel Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Slice of Life Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Party Pooped Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png An Earth pony gives Pipsqueak a duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak hugs the duck doll S06E08.png Snowfall sings "the greatest gift that I give today" S06E08.png Snowfall takes the duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak is sadden from losing his duck doll S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets a gift S06E08.png Snowdash opens her gift S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy and Dash fly over Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Pinkie Pie "it's me, Pinkie Pie!" S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "that's crazy talk!" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "totally smash the competition" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash has another realization S6E18.png Rainbow "none of that sounds like Pinkie or Fluttershy" S6E18.png Applejack ashamed "guess not" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "what do we do now?" S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow in deep thought S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer catches up with Pinkie S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling doesn't know Starlight's name S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling addresses Starlight as "you" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer "you're probably wondering" S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling "where were you?" S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shoving Lyra toward Maud S7E4.png Sweetie Drops pushing Lyra off-screen S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Pinkie strumming a guitar outside Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Pinkie Pie asks Applejack about the fashion contest S7E9.png Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Perfect Pear Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle scolding Toola Roola S7E14.png Twilight scolds Toola Roola and Coconut Cream S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "can I help you?" S7E14.png Out of Town Pony "all the way from Fillydelphia" S7E14.png Collector ponies excited to meet Twilight S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops look at each other S7E15.png Spike helping Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Spike "never let cupcake flavors get in the way" S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Sweetie Drops doesn't know what flowers to buy S7E19.png Sweetie Drops "there's just so many!" S7E19.png Sweetie Drops looking very distressed S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Sweetie Drops shrieking in Rose's face S7E19.png Rose and Sweetie Drops hear Rarity's voice S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "watch others enjoy my pies" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie giving a crazed smile S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I'm not much of a blinker" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie licking her eyeballs S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "don't mind me" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie straining to keep her eyes open S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gnashing her teeth S7E23.png Pinkie Pie getting very impatient S7E23.png Pinkie Pie strained "just try some!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to reach her limit S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to blink S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling "I can't take it!" S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking angry at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pie in the sky falls on Pinkie Pie's face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you just said they were delicious" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie doesn't believe Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you'd probably just throw away" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "or give to charity" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "destroy with your laser eyes" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "while laughing at me!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so you admit it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking behind at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I don't want to hear it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie running away from the party S7E23.png Uncommon Bond Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png Starlight and Sunburst put Sunburst's bags on the train S7E24.png Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Time Turner, Bon Bon, Lyra.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon's arrival to the game Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png|Twilight and Bon Bon Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png|Bon Bon character page. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground with Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Again Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Sweetie Drops translucent minifigure toy.jpg Sweetie Drops Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Season 1 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Season 2 Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Season 3 Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Season 4 Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Season 5 pt:Sweetie Drops/Galeria